


Jinx

by SamuelJames



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reconnaissance with your boyfriend could be a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Jinx  
> Pairing: Linus Caldwell/Rusty Ryan  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Reconnaissance with your boyfriend could be a bad idea.  
> Notes: Used the slashthedrabble prompt clockwork.  
> Disclaimer: The Ocean's films are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Stop doing that."

Licking his fingers, Rusty smirks. "What?"

"You know well what. You want Danny to shout at me?"

Taking another two fries Rusty puts them in his mouth and licks his fingers. Stretching out his legs under the table he begins playing footsie with his boyfriend. "You can handle some flirting, Linus. Besides it's not like we can have fun in front of all these people. This guy is as predictable as a rom-com, we won't miss him. It'll all go like clockwork."

Linus swipes a fry off Rusty's plate. "Christ man you just jinxed us."

"Don't believe in them."

"Yeah you do. Grifters are some of the most superstitious people I know. Look Danny almost didn't let me come tonight. Please tone down the flirting."

Rusty pulls his feet back and sits up straight on his side of the booth. He takes a bite of his burger and scrutinises Linus' expression. Seeing his boyfriend is serious he decides to behave. He had been forced to give Danny a no blowjob guarantee after what happened in the restroom of this very diner two nights ago. A smile from Linus had let to wanting to suck his dick and they'd missed their mark leaving his home. Sometimes being on his knees and hearing Linus utter his name through clenched teeth gives him the same rush as a successful job.

"There he is, Rusty, leaving."

"See. Clockwork, like I said. He'll be gone at least an hour."

Inside the house Linus kisses him. "That'll have to hold you till later."

"What's later?"

They have the place to themselves but Linus leans in and whispers in his ear. The filthy words make him excited and Linus presses right against him before stepping away. With that kind of incentive they get everything they need in twenty minutes.

Back at their rental apartment, Linus fulfils his promise and jerks off just for him. Rusty happily eats his ice-cream and watches Linus stroking his cock. His shy boyfriend puts on quite a show, probably helped by the fact that he's had his eyes closed since he stretched out on the bed. As Linus gets closer to coming, Rusty licks the spoon and scoops up the last of the now melting vanilla ice-cream.

"Linus, can I?"

"Yeah."

Standing over his boyfriend he tilts the spoon and then leans forward to lick Linus' stomach. A few moments later Linus comes and Rusty licks him clean again.

"Look at me please, Rusty."

Looking up he sees Linus smiling at him.

"Love you."

"Me too. Thanks for this."

Linus laughs, grabs his hand and pulls him down on top of him.

"I'm surprised you've never asked me to combine your two favorite things before now. Have we violated Danny's no sex rule?"

Rusty shakes his head. "Technically that was a solo. We've have been over the plan backwards and forwards. It's going to be..."

Linus shuts him up with a kiss and then pulls away. "The jinx."

"Sorry."


End file.
